


Control

by rane_ne



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Also includes a random back sector guy, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, suggestive undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rane_ne/pseuds/rane_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger revels in the inebriating knowledge that only he can tame this terrifying berserker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Elder rarely ever swears, but when he does, it's a delicious confection of colorful words, interspersed with the sharp snarls of his native tongue. 

His eyes, normally devoid of emotion, widen with frigidity, and his hands are murderous, twin axes clenched as fists by his sides. In a matter of seconds, he becomes nothing more than a mindless hulk, a _weapon_ \- lunging forth to slaughter whatever unfortunate being that has crossed his mood - and Younger delights in the way the other's undeniably firm body tenses like an animal eyeing prey. 

He revels in the soft tremble of pale flesh beneath his fingertips as he squeezes Elder's shoulder, struggling to regain that rare loss of control. He revels in the inebriating knowledge that only _he_ can tame this terrifying berserker. 

Their hands are bound together by blood, and it is with this very same hand that he reaches out, every time, to grasp the other's arm, to pull him back intimately, incredibly, close; to whisper into his ears sweet little reassurances, breathe sense into a mind stretched asunder by perennial flames. He can feel the pulse of the madman's rage - his searing hatred, his possessive loneliness, his intoxicating _bloodlust_ \- and it makes him shiver with excitement. 

"Will you calm down?" Younger murmurs, and his voice is low, a dark promise in his steadily tightening grip on Elder's forearm. 

Those piercing beryl eyes turn to him slowly, black-rimmed and burning with fervor, and he senses defiance in his partner's hunched frame, drawing inwardly as if to shake him loose. His hammer lies abandoned on the ground by their feet, having no use in this battle of mentality; it is drenched in blood, as flushed as the tainted heart of its owner. Elder curses again, and this time Younger catches a snippet - _"Little fucker--who does he think he is--putting his hands on you"_ \- before the older man attempts to step forward, jaw clenched tight. 

But Younger is having none of that.

He only quirks his lips lightly, gives a brief, insistent tug on Elder's arm, as if to a misbehaving child who refuses to heed reason, and shakes his head. _Come_ , he smiles, bearing down on his partner. _Leave it be._ He doesn't have to continue for the other to notice the sharp gleam in his gaze, the press of nails itching to draw blood from his body.

Elder wavers, glances back at his victim one last time - yet another sniveling idiot from the back sector of the train - and it takes but three or four seconds more before his breathing settles, his eyes dim, and he relaxes into Younger's half-embrace. 

"F...Forgive me," Elder murmurs, and he sags heavily against Younger. "I could not stand seeing this...filth _touching_ you..." 

"I understand," he deadpans with a sigh. And really, he does. "But was it truly worth getting this worked up over, _moj dragi_?" 

Still keeping a firm grip on Elder, he bends down to pick up the hammer, ignoring the watery whimper of their trapped victim. The feel of blood is a soothing balm to the heat that scorches his nerves—standing so tantalizingly close behind his partner. Before Younger can rationalize and pull away, he's already leaning down to rest his chin atop Elder's head. 

"Are you better now?"

Calm, though widening, blue eyes flutter when he dips his head down - trailing strands of dark hair along Elder's check - to plant a kiss at the base of his temple. The body before him is warm as he presses closer, firm and bulky and every bit as masculine as he's ever known it to be. It drives him delirious with desire.

He's usually careful about where they rendezvous for simple acts of release, pleasure too explosive to be subdued by a mere hug or kiss. He's never been an exhibitionist, like some of their non-too subtle train members in the front sector; doesn't care much for an audience as he's marking his claim of dominance - his unquestionable _control_ \- over this berserker. 

But as he feels Elder press back against him conspicuously, slotting the crevice of his buttocks between Younger's slightly parted legs in one rough, undulating motion; sees the darkness expanding like a pool of ebony to douse the sapphire in those evocative orbs, the taunting dare in those seemingly lifeless, _vibrant_ eyes, he can't resist the growl rising from his throat. 

"Oh, yes," Elder whispers, and Younger wonders if it's a response to his previous question—or something else entirely. 

Elder tips his head and returns the kiss with his own, lips cold and chapped, icy like the cruel smile alighting his face, the brutal glint of lust and possessiveness that is surely, oh-so surely, reflected back in Younger's eyes. "It is always, truly worth it, my dear Franco."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there literally _no_ fics out there about Franco Younger/Franco Elder? T^T I just love their dynamic so much! From the very moment I saw Younger lean his head on Elder's shoulder to when Elder went -insane- trying to avenge Younger's death, they'd long since boarded my shipping express. Right now, I've already established a head-canon/background story for them, which I may or may not expand on in future snippets.
> 
>  _Brief head-canon idea_ : Since Elder seems to be portrayed as the cool, level-headed one in the movie (until he goes berserk near the end), I like to think that he only really loses his self-control when it gets personal -- like when someone messes with/threatens Younger. Normally, Younger is the one who's held back by Elder from doing anything rash, but in these instances, Younger enjoys being the level-headed one, the one in control.


End file.
